Accidentally in Love
by We Don't Do Rhyming
Summary: AU. Austin and Ally are both signed to Starr Records, but they've never crossed paths before. But when Jimmy Starr offers them an oppurtunity, will they take it? All of this and more is revealed when they go on The Helen Show together. How did this power couple get together? And how did they manage to fall in love accidentally? Auslly! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Duets and Disguises

**AN: Hey, guys! This is a little story idea that popped into our heads while we were on a walk to the beach over the summer. It'll be on the short side; maybe ten or so chapters.**

**If you read our other story, I Think I've Said Too Much, you know that we are not extremely serious people. However, this one will probably be more serious.**

**So…**

**IMPORTANT INFO FOR THIS STORY!**

**Austin and Ally have both been signed to Starr records, but Austin writes his own songs. Also, Kira is not related to Jimmy in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: Flags are red,**

**CD's are purple.**

**We don't own Austin and Ally,**

**And We Don't Do Rhyming.**

**Accidentally in Love - chapter 1: Duets and Disguises**

**Third Person POV**

_The entire room was quiet as interviewer Helen Degenitals asked power couple Austin Moon and Ally Dawson how their relationship began._

_Austin and Ally exchanged smiles, as if they were sharing an inside joke. It was a moment before Austin replied, "I have no idea."_

_Helen looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"_

_This time Ally responded with, "He means just that. Our relationship is very complicated, and it's the truth when we say that neither of us knows when it quite began."_

_Helen pressed further. "Well, you have to have met at some point. When did you meet?"_

_Austin and Ally shared their secretive smiles again. Austin raised his eyebrows, as if to say, _"Do you want to start the story, or should I?"_ Ally caught the message, and smirked a little to indicate that she'd start the story. She sat back and re-crossed her legs, turning to Helen again, who looked just as mystified as the audience by the couple's silent language. Nonetheless, Ally began their tale with saying, "Well, Helen, it started about six months ago…"_

_Linelinelineline_

Flashback-ish type thingy

Ally's POV

Finally, I could start my new album! It had been forever since I started writing the songs, and it was about time that my producer, Jimmy Starr, noticed! He had just sent me an e-mail saying that he wanted me to come into the studio so we could talk about it. I thought, _"Great! My fans will be so happy!"_ It had been forever since my fifth album came out, and they'd been getting restless.

Of course, when I go out in public, I need a disguise. So I pinned up my curly hair and placed a pin-straight brown wig over it. I then put in blue colored contacts so nobody could see my brown eyes, and I put non-prescription glasses over them. I then threw on comfortable clothes; a red tank top, some black jean shorts, and my favorite high tops. After grabbing my purse and giving my dog, June, a pat on the head, I was ready to lock up my house and head out.

I blasted the radio all the way to my record label's building, jamming out to some Macklemore. Like, Thrift Shop? ***1** I still think that song is the catchiest thing ever! WHAT WHAT, WHAT, WHAT! Sorry, off topic.

Anyway, as soon as I got to the office where Jimmy's recording studio resided, I speed-walked towards the building, impatient to get to the meeting. I saw the paparazzi standing outside the door, impatient to get a sighting of a famous star. It's a good thing I disguised myself, then…

As I walked towards the door, I saw a guy with auburn, old-school Justin Beiber hair and blue-gray eyes going towards the door as well. As we both neared the door, he walked to open it.

"Wow, such a gentleman." I enthused, using a British accent to disguise my voice.

"My pleasure." He smiled, a country accent apparent. _Maybe he's some up-and-rising star? _I mused.

He walked in after me, walking down the hallway. We both reached the elevator, and I pressed the button to go up. Before either of us could say anything, the door slid open, revealing a little elevator.

As I stepped in, I politely inquired, "What floor?"

"Fifteen." He replied. As I punched the button, I responded with, "Really? Are you going to see Jimmy Starr too?"

"Why, yes I am!" He enthused, smiling at me. "Now, before I forget to ask; what's your name?"

"Well, my name's—" Just as I was about to tell him the name of my alter ego, Sarah Rolfe, the door slid open again, this time in the familiar hallway of Starr Record's office.

"Sorry, I have to go to the toilet."***2** I smiled. I hurried in the direction of the ladies' room.

"That's a mighty weird name," he joked lightly. "I was just headed in that direction too." As he went into the men's room, I went into the ladies' room, pulling off my wig, and pulling out my contacts and bobby pins. As soon as I got the last pin out, I walked out of the room, my extra contacts and wig stowed safely in my (rather large) purse.

As I walked out, a man walked out of the men's bathroom, a man who I recognized as none other than Austin Moon. Who could forget his trademark blonde hair and deep brown eyes? However, I saw something odd. He was wearing the same clothes as the country boy who had walked in there a few minutes ago. I saw him recognize me too, noticing that I wore the same clothes as the British socialite from earlier. It was then I knew what had happened: our disguises had been so good that we had fooled each other.

Austin seemed to realize this too, as he began laughing at the irony, and I laughed along with him. As the laughter died down, I held out my hand out for him to shake.

"I would've told you my name, but I believe you already know it." I joked lightly. It was true, though: we had always said hi at parties, and he'd been signed a few months before me.

"Same here." He chuckled, shaking my hand. With that over, we began the long walk to Jimmy's office, at the end of the hallway.

"So… Are you here to record?" I asked, trying to keep my tone friendly. Austin had several albums out, but he was also known for his dancing and acting. I had only guest starred in a few TV shows, but I knew that my agent was working out some movie auditions.

"No, actually. I have a meeting with Jimmy." Austin replied, keeping pace with me.

"That's weird… I have an appointment with Jimmy too." I frowned. "Do you think Jimmy accidentally double-booked us?"

"I wouldn't think so," Austin said, his voice suddenly overly snooty. "He doesn't double-book his favorite client!" He finished this with an overdramatic hair flip.

"I wouldn't go around saying cocky things like that. You'll get a big head." I smirked a little.

"Haha… you said cock." Austin laughed.

Did I mention that Austin was also known for his immaturity?

We both entered Jimmy's office waiting room, which consisted of some chairs, tables, and an annoying secretary named Cassidy.

"Do you have to sign in?" I inquired.

"No. I'm too fabulous to sign in!" Austin whipped his head around a few times for dramatic flourish, before faltering and stuttering out a, "Y-y-eah, but I, um, actually do have to sign in, so… Ladies first, though!"

I made my way to the desk, tapping it twice to let Cassidy know I was there. She sighed, not looking up from her computer to say, "What do you want?"

_Rude… _I grumbled inwardly. Outwardly, though, I just cleared my throat to let her know who it was.

Immediately, she looked up and blushed. "Oh, Ms. Dawson! Sorry, I just, um… Here, let me just tell Jimmy you're here." As Cassidy hit a button on the wall to tell Jimmy I was there, I tapped my foot impatiently. When she was done talking to the intercom, Cassidy craned her neck to look past me.

"Is Mr. Moon there, too?" She inquired, brow furrowing.

"Um, yes…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. _Why does she want to know if Austin's here? _I thought.

"Good! Mr. Starr said to send both of you in." She reported.

_Both of us? Why would Jimmy want both of us?_ I didn't ask Cassidy this, of course; she would want to know why I was asking.

"Okay." I replied. I turned on my heel, walking to where Austin was standing awkwardly.

"He wants you to come in, too." I informed him.

"What? He wants both of us?" Austin frowned.

"Yeah, I don't know either. Let's just go, okay?" I sighed, annoyed. Why the heck was Jimmy pulling this? He's never double-booked me before, and I've been working for him since I was fifteen! I'm nineteen now, for all you information-obsessed people out there. (coughcoughSTALKERS!coughcough. What? Who said that? I definitely didn't!)

Austin and I walked to Jimmy's office in silence, both wondering what Jimmy was doing, sending us both in. I was still wondering that, in fact, when we arrived at Jimmy's office.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Austin cheerfully greeted.

"Hi, Jimmy." I mustered, trying to act like I wasn't still annoyed.

"Hello, you two." Jimmy said from behind his desk. "Why don't you two sit?"

"I call the bouncy chair!" Austin yelled, racing toward the cushiest armchair in Jimmy's office. _What happened to all that chivalrous charm from earlier? He opens the door, he lets me sign in first, but when it comes to picking chairs, he HAS to go first. _Of course, I didn't say that out loud. On the outside, I keep the good-girl charm that I'm trademarked for, but I can't resist saying snarky comments in my head.

I walked to the second-best seat in Jimmy's office, a relatively soft couch intended for two people. I tucked my legs under me, resting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. ***2**

"So, you guys are probably wondering why you're both here. You're probably annoyed, thinking I double-booked you two by accident." He began, folding his hands on his desk.

"Jimmy, you have proven time and time again that you can read my mind." I said, half joking and half serious.

"Well, that is not quite right. I did double-book you, but not by accident." He continued, eyes flickering between me and Austin.

_What does he mean? What the heck is he saying? _Questions overflowed my mind.

"Jimmy, drop the code. What are you saying?" Austin said, exasperated.

"Well, both of you asked for chances to record new albums." It didn't come as a surprise to me that Austin wanted to record something. He always was, whether it be with his family, with his girlfriend Kira, or by himself.

"Austin, I know that you asked to record something with Kira. And Ally, I know that you were planning to work on something with Elliot." Jimmy said, turning his eyes to me for a second. That much was true. Elliot and I have been dying to record some songs together. Elliot, if you are wondering, is my boyfriend of two years and counting.

"But, you both sent me lyrics and music sheets for the songs you wanted to sing. And I thought that Ally's voice range fit better for Austin's songs, and vice versa." Jimmy looked between the two of us nervously, awaiting our reactions.

_With Austin? With AUSTIN?! I mean, sure Austin's a good singer, and sure, I think it could be cool to do a duet with him sometime, but I wrote those songs about Elliot, and I'm sure he wrote his songs about Kira. It would be all wrong if we did them together! His fans would think that he had broken up with Kira for me, and my fans would think that I broke up with Elliot for him! _And, judging by his facial expressions, Austin was thinking almost the exact same thing.

The room was painfully quiet for what felt like ages. Finally, Austin spoke up. "Jimmy, don't get me wrong. I think Ally's very talented, and I'd love to work with her on something. But I wrote those songs intending for them to be for me and Kira, so I'd prefer if I could do them with her."

"Same with me and Elliot." I supported.

"I had a feeling you might say that." Jimmy sat back in his chair and sighed. "Guys, I know it's kind of an awkward situation, but could you give it a shot? If, just for one day, you could go in and record one or two songs, just to see what they sounded like, then I would be happy." He pleaded.

Austin and I locked eyes. I raised my eyebrows, essentially saying, _"What's the worst that could happen? We might as well do it." _And Austin must have agreed, because he turned back to Jimmy and said, "Okay, we'll do it."

**AN: *1: Don't own this song.**

***2: Before you guys get all pissed off and start yelling, "It's the loo, dummies!" Sunsets has to say this: A few years ago, I had a British counselor at my camp, and she told us they actually call it the toilet, so… POOP YOU!**

***3: You know what I'm talking about, right? When you fold your legs under you so they're crisscross apple sauce, like they say in grade school?**

**Woah! This is way longer than we thought it'd be… Oh, well though. Hopefully it's enough to keep you guys occupied until the next installment.**

**So, with that being said… Review, little ducklings!**

**Luffles, Miranda and Sunsets (A.K.A. Munsets)**


	2. Chapter 2: Songs and Sussed

**AN: Hey, you guys! We realized that more people are likely to look at fanfiction on a Friday/Saturday/Sunday than on a weekday, so we're switching our update day to Saturday! Of course, on days when we can get it up on Friday, then we will.**

**Thanks to our six reviewers! We love positive feedback.**

**DISCLAIMER: Kittens go meow,**

**Dogs go woof.**

**We don't Austin and Ally,**

**And We Don't Do Rhyming.**

**Accidentally in Love- Chapter 2**

**3****rd**** person **

"_And so we went home to start to learn the songs." Ally said, wrapping up the story of how she and Austin officially met._

"_So, how many songs did you learn initially?" Helen inquired._

"_Well, I learned one of Austin's duets, and he learned one of my duets." Ally explained._

"_Did either of those songs make it onto the album?" Helen questioned._

"_Yes. Both of them actually." Austin butted in. "In fact, they were the two most popular songs on the album." _

"_Oh? And which songs were those?" Helen inquired curiously._

"_Well, the song I wrote was Everything has Changed __***1**__, and Austin wrote Just Give Me a Reason." Ally paused, waiting for the crazed fangirls to stop screaming. Everyone in the audience knew the songs, as they had both topped the charts for weeks._

"_Like Ally said earlier, we never intended to do more than those two songs together. But we changed our minds soon enough." Austin smiled._

"_When did you change your minds?" Helen inquired._

_Before Ally could answer, Austin responded with, "I changed my mind after Jimmy played us the recording of our voices from the studio. You see…"_

**Austin's POV**

I still couldn't believe Jimmy! Suggesting that I do the song with Ally instead of Kira! Even if Kira and I's relationship was fake, it still needed to seem real! But, after all, he _is _my employer, so I was like, "guess I have to do what he says…"

So, after that meeting, Jimmy had Ally learn my song and I learned hers. It was a bit sappy for my taste, but it was also kind of cute. It was all about love at first sight and walls and doors and just wanting to get to know a person better.

So, exactly 24 hours later, we stood in that recording studio, knowing each other's songs but not really knowing each other.

"So, first, we're going to do Just Give Me a Reason." We nodded, taking the headphones from around our necks and switching them so they covered our ears.

The music started, the piano sounding exactly like I'd imagined it. And where I had imagined Kira's voice, Ally's voice sounded instead.

"_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love…_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again…"_

I took a deep breath, and began my part of the song.

"_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine"_

_(Ally: Oh, we had everything)_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_(Ally: Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You still lie so close to me, oh, oh,"_

Ally then joined me, harmonizing.

"_There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love…_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again,"_

Ally paused for a little solo-type thing I had.

"_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent,"_

Ally joined back in.

" _And we can learn to love again,"_

This is where it got kind of complicated. Ally and I started switching off with our lines, and the song got kind of intense.

Ally sang, "_Oh, tear ducts and rust,"_

Then I cut her off by singing, _"I'll fix it for us,"_

Then she cut me off, singing, _"We're collecting dust, but our love's enough."_

The song got even more intense as I sang, _"You're holding it in,"_

Ally, almost angrily, sang, _"You're pouring a drink,"_

Then, I had a long note. Taking a deep breath, I sang the line. _"No nothing is as bad as it seems…"_

The music paused for Ally to sing-scream, _"We'll come clean!"_

Then the music changed so it was just this stomp-stomp-clap beat and our hushed voices, harmonizing, singing:

"_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again,"_

The music came back as we repeated the chorus again, louder. After we repeated it, it was just Ally and the music, Ally sounding less broken than she had at the beginning; she sounded stronger.

"_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again,_

_Oh, oh,"_

And I joined her one last time to sing the end of the song.

"_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again…"_

The music slowed down, and the piano joined in again, just how the song had started. Once we were sure it was over, we removed our headphones and looked anxiously at Jimmy for his approval. He nodded, smiling. He pressed a button on the panel and we heard his voice coming through and saying, "That was great, you guys. Time for Everything has Changed." We slipped the headphones over our ears, waiting for the beat to come again. Once it did, Ally counted herself in, starting the song with a simple beat and her smooth voice.

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is brown eyes *2 and dimples in your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel right._

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you…"_

At this point, I joined her, the beat changing slightly as our voices joined.

"_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed."_

Then the music slowed down again and it was just the music and my voice.

"_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you."_

The next part had originally been written with the intent of Ally singing it, but it had been given to me so I could have some more solo time. ***3**

"_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right."_

Ally joined me once again to sing.

"_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you._

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed."_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind."_

Then it was just Ally's voice, high and alone, singing the pre-chorus part of the song.

"_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you…"_

The beat dropped again and I joined back in.

"_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed."_

Then Ally ended the song.

"_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days I'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed."_

And with that, the song ended, leaving Ally and I anxiously awaiting Jimmy's feedback.

"Could you two go out in the hall for a minute?" Jimmy asked us. Obeying, we both quickly and nervously exited the room.

Outside, Ally began pacing and chewing her hair.

"Calm down, Ally!" I commanded, putting my hand on her shoulders to stop her from moving. She let go of the lock of hair she was gnawing at and began making nervous hand gestures. I grabbed her hands to stop those, to which she began bouncing in place.

Thinking for a second, I transferred both of her small hands to one of my larger ones and put a hand on one of her shoulders, raising my eyebrows as a challenge.

"See? I have you sussed, Ally." I mocked.

"Do you even know what sussed means?" She shot back.

"Well, not really, but I heard the awesome British guy with floppy hair ***4** say it once!" I said excitedly.

"Sussed: A mainly British term meaning to infer, discover, or figure out." She cited.

"Wait, why did _you _know that?" I asked her, confused.

"My alter ego is British. How could I have _not _done a little research?" She asked rhetorically.

"Nerd." I scoffed.

"Not all smart people are nerds, y'know." She informed me.

"True." I smirked.

"By the way, you do _not _have me sussed." She informed me.

"How do I not have you sussed?" I questioned, confused.

"Because, if you had me sussed, I wouldn't be able to do _this._" With that, she lifted a foot and kicked my shin. Instinctively, I let her go to grab my shin. Laughing, she darted away, running circles around me.

"You little—" I stopped myself there. Instead, I got my revenge by grabbing her arm. She lost her balance, falling against the wall. She slid down so she was sitting with her knees bent, leaning against the wall, laughing hysterically. Sliding down next to her, I began laughing at the weirdness of the situation. I mean, we _had _just had an entire argument about the word sussed.

When we were done laughing, we sat in silence for a few seconds before Jimmy poked his head out.

"You guys can come back in." he informed us. Pushing myself up quickly, I hurried back into the recording studio, sitting on a couch facing the panel of buttons. Ally quickly followed suit.

"I think you guys are gonna love this." Jimmy informed us, smiling. He turned around, hitting a few buttons. Within seconds, the song started. It was my song—I recognized by the intro. Then I heard Ally's voice singing.

It was like, _whoa_. I mean, I guess I had heard her singing her part in the studio, but I had been too busy getting ready for my part to really pay attention. Her beautiful voice spilled out of the recording, sounding as good as Kira's would've—probably even better. Now that I heard it, Ally's voice really was better suited for it than Kira's— Ally's voice hit the high notes more easily than Kira's did.

Then my voice—I had done better than I thought I did. My voice sounded just how the song lyrics depicted it—slightly confused, but reassuring. It was so surreal—and the points where Ally's voice cut in were timed perfectly. And our harmonies on the chorus were indescribable.

Then the bridge—the part I was most nervous for. The timing had to be perfect, or the whole song was ruined. And I wasn't disappointed.

The tones, the timing… everything was amazing. It was all I imagined and more. And then the song ended, leaving Ally and I shell-shocked.

"That was amazing! Did you add voice editing?" Ally gushed.

"Not much. I had to add a little to a couple parts, but it didn't need it overall. In fact, it would've made the song worse if I added any more than I did." Jimmy confirmed.

"Wow…" Was all I could muster.

"I know, right?" Jimmy grinned. "I'm going to play the next song." He turned around again, and Ally's song was playing within a few seconds.

Her song started, her voice quickly coming in. Although the notes and tone were different, her voice wasn't any less mind blowing, and the effect of our voices together, even in such a different song, wasn't any less spectacular.

The song finished and Jimmy looked at us expectantly. "Well?" He prompted.

"It was great, Jimmy." Ally enthused, and I nodded, agreeing.

"So, you'll do an album together?" He questioned hopefully.

I looked at Ally. Our voices _had _been great together, but I didn't want to put Kira and I's "relationship" in jeopardy. But, our voices sounded too great together to pass up an opportunity like this.

"I'm down with it." I offered up first.

"Yeah." Ally nodded in agreement. Turning back to Jimmy, we both stuck out our hands.

"You have a deal."

**AN: And the plot starts rolling!**

***1: We do not own Everything has Changed or Just Give Me a Reason. Everything has Changed belongs to Tay-Tay Swift and Ed Sheeran, and Just Give Me a Reason belongs to P!nk and Nate Ruess.**

***2: We had to change the lyrics of the song slightly to fit the description of both Austin and Elliot.**

***3: Yes, we know that in the original version, it's Taylor Swift singing the next part, but the site we got the lyrics from says that there's a remix where Ed Sheeran sings it, so… Yeah!**

***4: AmazingPhil reference! If you like him (or any of the other Fantastic Four), tell us! (If you don't know, the Fantastic Four is AmazingPhil, Danisnotonfire, KickthePJ, and Crabstickz.) KEEP CALM AND SHIP PHAN.**

**Why does Austin keep referring to him and Kira's relationship as fake? What will happen when the press finds out about the Auslly duets? And, since we know that Auslly does get together, how will they? The answer is: we don't really know the answer to most of these questions. But, since it isn't written in stone yet, how about you shoot us some ideas? We're open to ideas by review, PM, or carrier pigeon. **

**BTW, we're also looking for a group name for you guys, because you guys are currently referred to as "The Munsets Shippers," and we're pretty sure all of you don't ship Munsets.**

**So… review, our little Munsets Shippers!**

**Luffles, Munsets**


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions and Crushes

**AN: Hey, guys! We were a little disappointed by the lack of reviews, but since it was only the second chapter, it was kind of expected. We're hoping for more today! *Wink wink, nudge nudge***

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just read the chapter!**

**WARNING: This chapter will probably be shorter than the rest, but it will probably include more Auslly. (edit after finishing; never mind, it's roughly the same as the others.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ketchup is green,**

**Napkins are white.**

**We don't own Austin and Ally,**

**And We Don't Do Rhyming.**

**Accidentally in Love: chapter 3**

**Exes and Explanations**

**3****rd**** person**

"_And that was when we signed the record deal with Jimmy." Austin concluded._

"_And that's when you started your album?" Helen asked, confirming the story._

"_Yep." Austin nodded._

"_And that's presumably when you two started seeing each other more?" Helen inferred._

"_I guess so." Austin said._

"_Actually, I remember a story—I think it happened a few days after we agreed to do the album, actually…" Ally trailed off, looking to Austin. "You remember what I'm talking about, right?"_

"_Ally, to be honest, I don't think anybody knows what you're talking about right now." Austin deadpanned, half joking and half serious. The audience laughed at Austin's comment._

"_Oh, be quiet." Ally playfully glared at her boyfriend. "I'm talking about the time when you came to my house and—"_

"_Oh, yeah!" Austin recalled the memory happily. "That was a fun time."_

_The audience let out wolf whistles and other suggestive sounds as the power couple blushed, realizing what Austin just said._

"_No, not like that!" Austin tried desperately to correct himself. This caused the audience to laugh more._

"_Care to tell us the story?" Helen interrupted Austin's embarrassment, eager to hear a never-before-heard cute story about the world's most popular couple. If she got this story… imagine the ratings!_

"_Is it okay for me to tell?" Ally asked Austin permission. Austin nodded, signaling that Ally could continue the story._

"_After we agreed, Jimmy gave us the rest of the songs, and we gave each other our cell phone numbers—mainly in case we had any questions about the songs. But one morning, I had just finished taking my dog out when I got the weirdest text from Austin…"_

**Ally POV**

"You take quite a bit of time pooping, you know that?" I told June, walking back into my house. She barked innocently, looking up at me with her signature, _"Me? Annoy you by taking ten minutes to pick a spot to poop in?" _face. ***1 **Between that and her fluffy poodle ears, I couldn't resist reaching down to scratch her head. Sighing, I fluffed her ears and told her, "You're lucky you're cute, you little poop."

After I unclipped her leash, June ran down the hallway into the kitchen. _"I hope that she mellows out once she's a few years older…" _I said to myself, pulling off my sneakers and following her to the kitchen. Snagging some microwavable chocolate-chip waffles from the freezer, I popped a few into the microwave, setting the timer for a few minutes. Seeing as though I had nothing else to do, I grabbed me cell phone, inspecting it for new texts. Not surprisingly, I had one; the surprising thing was that it was from Austin.

"_I wonder what he's calling about. Is there a problem with one of the songs?" _Worried, I checked the text. It read:

***2 **Hey, ally! At least, it should be ally if i typed ur number in right. Anyways, take this in the least creepy way possible: i want to come to ur house. Whats ur address? –yours truly, austin

Well, that was weird… But, if he wants to come over, it's probably to rehearse the songs or something important like that, so… I texted him back:

***2 **yea, it's ally. My address is 1042 Violet Path. Y do u want 2 come ovr, anyway?

In a few seconds, he'd responded back with:

***2 **cool, i'm just over on Carnation Way, so ill be over in, like, 10 min. and im coming over cuz i need 2 talk to u bout something.

Yes, before you ask, all of the streets in our neighborhood are named after flowers. ***4 **I just responded with a simple:

k.

With nothing left to do until he came over, I ate my waffles, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair before putting it back into a ponytail. I had just finished winding the elastic around my hair when the doorbell rang.

_Must be Austin. _I thought. Shortly after the doorbell rang, I heard June run up to the door, jumping on it, eager to greet our guest.

I hurried to the front door. I scooped June up with one arm, unlocking the door and opening it with the other.

"Hi, Austin." I smiled, struggling to hold a squirming June.

"Hey, Ally." He smiled back, pulling off his sneakers.

"What do you want to talk about? Is something wrong with the songs?" I inquired worriedly.

"No. Actually, they're kind of amazing, which is why I came here. Well, partially why, anyway."

"Why else did you come over, then?" Jeez, I'm asking a ton of questions…

"Well, the songs were amazing, and the lyrics were really pretty. But, all of your songs were about love. And I decided that, to properly sing the songs, we need to know about each other's love lives." Austin concluded, sounding proud of himself for making that conclusion.

"I don't know how you came to that conclusion." I stated, confused. How would knowing about each other's love life help us to sing? It made no sense.

"My brain is special, okay?" He asked angrily.

"Woah, mood swing much?" I said, half-joking and half-scared, taking a step back.

"Yup. I'm a little bipolar." Austin smiled, all the anger draining out of him slowly. "So, are you ready to talk?"

"Bu-um-wha-um…" I stammered, unsure of what to say. I didn't even know what Austin was trying to say, let alone what I was saying. Finally, I gave up, saying to myself, _"It's probably just easier to go along with it than try to make sense of it." _

"Okay, sure." I conceded.

"Awesome! Now… where can we sit down?" Austin looked uncomfortable, shifting from one foot to another. Obviously, he wanted to sit down but didn't want to walk further without my permission and seem rude.

"Of course! Let's just…" I began walking down the hall. The footsteps behind me indicated that Austin was following me. Either that, or Austin had let a serial killer into the house and the serial killer was following me, which would be annoying. I mean, come on, don't you hate it when a guy comes to your house and lets a serial killer in? Wait; scratch that, DO NOT ANSWER THAT QUESTION.

Once we got to my family room, which included several armchairs, some small drink tables, a two-seat couch and a widescreen TV, I sat in one of the armchairs, while Austin chose a recliner.

"You have this chair, too?" He exclaimed. "I have one exactly like it in my house!" He sat in it, pushing a button that extended the leg-thingie (yes, I don't know the name of it, sue me) and reclined the chair. Austin leaned back, sighing contentedly.

After a few moments of awkward silence, I prompted, "Well?"

Austin looked at me like I was the weird one in this situation. "Well, what?"

"You said we were going to talk about our love lives or something... Sound familiar?"

"Oh, yeah!" He brightened. "I guess we'll do it kind of Twenty-Questions style. I'll go first: First crush?"

"Well, I don't really remember this, but I apparently had a girl crush on the news reporter, Myrna Mason. ***5**" I blushed profusely at this memory.

"No way!" Austin laughed.

"You shouldn't laugh at other people's pain! Who was your first crush, anyway?" I tried to divert his attention from me.

"I had a crush on this girl in my pre-school class, Laney." Austin confessed.

"ooohhhhh!" I dragged out, making Austin blush. "What happened to Little Miss Laney?"

"Oh, well this bitch, Tamara, told her I had cooties." Austin deadpanned.

"Harsh." I smiled.

"Well, look at what she missed out on." Austin gestured to himself. "I'm totally over it, anyway. Totally… over it."

"I'm sure you are." I jokingly rolled my eyes. "So, it's my turn… first kiss?"

"Wellllll…" He dragged it out. "It was Laney. You know, pre-Tamara-the-bitch.

"Smooth, Austin. Really smooth. Mine was with my first boyfriend, Dallas." I put in. That one wasn't particularly embarrassing.

"How old were you?" Austin asked, clearly not satisfied with that answer.

"How is that relevant?" I countered.

"I'm just curious." He smirked. _Aw, his smirk is so adorable, it makes me understand all of his crazy fangirls._ Wait, what am I saying? Urgh, he's so frustrating. _Frustratingly adorable_. Wait, I didn't mean that. _Yes I did_. URGH, SHUT UP, AUSTIN-OBSESSED PART OF MY BRAIN. _That's your whole brain, genius. _Don't be sarcastic! I actually am pretty smart! I had a 4.0 grade average, and what did you have? _A 4.0. We both got the same grade-point average, you know. _Why would I know that? _BECAUSE YOU'RE ARGUING WITH YOURSELF, O SMART ONE._THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER. _Then why are you still talking? _UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

"Okay, I was sixteen." I snapped.

"Oh, so you were one of those Christian-ey girls who wait for kisses and sex until marriage." How Austin interpreted me as a Christian person is beyond me.

"I wasn't Christian-ey. I just… Wasn't ready until then." I finished lamely.

"Or he drugged you."

"He did not drug me! I kissed him on my own free will."

"Did he give you alcohol?"

"Jesus, no!"

"Marijuana?"

"Change the subject. Right now."

"Is it a suggestion, or a command?"

"A command."

"Okay… First date?" He finally switched the subject.

"Dallas."

"Like I said, Christian at heart."

"I'm Atheist."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… My first date was with this girl, Rachel, when I was twelve." He explained.

"What happened to that girl?" I asked.

"Well, I may or may not have taken her to a scary movie, and she may or may not have gotten scared and had her mom pick her up early, and she may or may not have never wanted to see me again."

"Wow, you're really good with the ladies, huh?" I asked rhetorically, amused.

"You know it." He threw in a cheesy, over-dramatic wink.

"No, I don't know it, and don't really care to know it. So… First person you've dated for more than a year?" 

"Actually, Kira's the only person I've dated for more than a year." Austin confessed. Huh, that's weird. I always pictured Austin being tied down to one girl, for some reason.

"Mine was Dallas, but that was only a little more than a year." I informed him.

"Wow, not so Christian after all." He teased.

"Shut up." I said jokingly.

"Okay, well… First time…" After saying the words 'first time,' he wiggled his hips around and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No. Not an appropriate topic, and it's private." I said, all the humor draining out of me.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." I mumbled.

A few minutes of silence later, he cleared his throat and stood up, and I followed suit, saying, "Where are you going?"

"I need to go home. I think Kira and I are doing something, unless you wanted to ask me something…" He trailed of, looking at me.

"No, no, it's fine, just curious." I said, a little too quickly.

"Okay. Thanks for having me over, Ally." He smiled a genuine smile.

"It was my pleasure. It was great to talk to you." I smiled back.

Walking him to the front door, I watched as he threw his sneakers on and turned back to me.

"Bye, Ally." He smiled again, giving me a slightly-awkward one-armed hug, which I slightly-awkwardly returned.

He then looked down at June, who had bounded up while we were awkwardly hugging. "And bye to you, too." He said, rubbing her head. With that, he turned and began walking out the door.

"See you at the recording studio tomorrow!" I called after him.

"You too!" He called back, waving.

Once he was out of view, I re-locked the door and headed back into the kitchen. Looking at the clock on the oven, I blinked a few times to make sure I was reading it right.

We had been talking for two hours? It barely felt like two minutes! _Time flies when you're having fun. _Oh, not you again. _Yes, me. I have a question for you. _Fire away. _When are you going to dump Elliot and hook up with Austin? _Other part of my brain! I love Elliot! Besides, Austin has a girlfriend. _Yeah, but let's face it: Elliot's a tad bit—how do I put this nicely—over-protective, annoying, snobby, paranoid, suspicious, untrustworthy, and boring, don't you think? _Don't be stupid! I love him, he loves me, end of story. _Als, he's cheated on you twice. _People can change! _But not people like him. _Let's say I did break up with Elliot. Where would I go after that? Austin wouldn't break up with Kira. Have you seen the way he looks at her? _Have you seen the way he looks at you? _

I sighed. _I don't know what to think anymore…_

**AN: *1: If you have a dog, you know what I'm talking about.**

***2: We're aware that this isn't proper grammar! We don't know about you guys, but when we're texting, we don't talk like this: we talk like this, where we dont add apostrophes and we abbreviate stuff and spell things rong*3 and dont use capital letters and so one and so forth.**

***3: Miranda wanted me (Sunsets) to add this: we're aware that we spelled wrong wrong.**

***4: We have no idea if these are real street addresses or anything; Sunsets just wanted to add the word "violet" into the street name because she thought it sounded pretty and romantic, and it just fit if all of the street names were flowers.**

***5: We have no idea if this is a real person or anything, so we're assuming it's not.**

**Woah, looks like Ally is starting to develop Auslly feels! **

**Not much else to say, so… Review and PM, our little Munsets shippers! Yes, that's your group name for now.**

**Luffles, Munsets**


	4. Chapter 4: Preludes and Possibilities

**AN: IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry about the Sunday update last time; we were having some last minute problems with the editing of last chapter, so we had to postpone it 'till Sunday. It'll probably be up sometime on Saturday this week (it's Tuesday while we're writing this, so we're not sure), though. (UPDATE: so sorry! Things have gotten extra busy lately. Explanation on leave of absence is at the bottom.)**

**END IMPORTANTNESS!**

**And thanks to our fabulous reviewers/favoriters/followers/viewers. It means a lot to us!**

**DISCLAIMER: Quebec is orange,**

**Montana is blue.**

**We don't own Austin and Ally,**

**And We Don't Do Rhyming.**

**Accidentally in Love**

**Third Person**

"_So, let's get this straight… Austin came to your house, and you talked for hours about love… but you were still just friends." Helen raised one eyebrow._

"_Um… Yes." Ally's cheeks flushed with embarrassment._

"_Yeah… I'm sure you definitely didn't leave some kissing out of that scene." Helen tried to trick the couple into admitting their "secret."_

"_We didn't leave anything out!" Austin protested._

"_Sure, sure… just remember that denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Helen smirked._

"_Denial isn't a river in Egypt, that's _the _Nile." Ally clarified, oblivious to the pun._

"_Als, it was a pun." Austin gently elbowed the girl._

"_What, how is it a pu—" Ally stopped in the middle of her sentence as the pun finally dawned on her. "Oh, I get it! Denial, the Nile… They sound similar!" Ally looked joyously at her boyfriend, just realizing what everyone else realized moments ago._

"_Yeah, Ally. Good job." Austin said sarcastically._

"_I know, right?" The brunette squealed, still oblivious._

"_But back to the interview." Helen attempted to get back on track. "So what was the next big thing that happened in you and Ally's partnership?"_

"_Well, there was our first team Austin and Ally meeting…" Austin looked at his girlfriend._

"_Or the time we googled our "ship name," Auslly, and looked at the alternatively cute and creepy pictures and fan drawings of us…" Ally half-smiled, recalling the memory._

"_Oh, I know! Our interview with Cheetah Print magazine!" Austin exclaimed. "You remember that interview, right?_

"_Of course! How could I forget our first interview together, silly?" Ally teasingly ruffled Austin's hair._

"_Don't touch the hair." Austin said, half-joking and half-serious. All the Austin Moon fans in the audience giggled, having stalked Austin enough to know that he was very sensitive about his hair being touched._

"_You know you secretly love it." Ally egged him on further._

"_Yeah, that's true," Austin agreed suddenly, catching Ally off guard._

"_Anyway… the story?" Ally mumbled, trying to hide her blush behind a curtain of ombre hair._

"_Sure, suddenly you want to talk about the story." Austin teased her before turning back to Helen." Anyway, picture this scene: a handsome blonde strides into his interview with his faithful yet shy brunette co-worker at his side—"_

_Austin was cut off by Ally saying, "That isn't how it happened."_

"_Oh, now you can talk." Austin feigned annoyance._

"_Whatever, just… just tell the stupid story however you want to. I don't really care." Ally tucked some stray curly hair behind her ears, annoyed._

"_Hey now, no need to be all snippy." Austin grinned, trying not to grin at his girlfriend's obvious annoyance._

"_Whatever…" Ally muttered, refusing to acknowledge her boyfriend._

"_What, is that word half of your vocabulary now?" Austin said, trying to coax his short songwriting partner out of her sulk._

"_Yes." Ally replied shortly._

"_Oh, are we playing the short sentence game now? I can play that game too." Austin crossed his arms and imitated Ally's pout, an action that set the fangirls in the audience squealing. Several fainted and had to be taken out on strechers._

"_So, now that we have lost half a dozen of our audience members, will one of you tell us the story?" Helen implored, practically begging._

"_He can tell it." Ally replied, not quite ready to stop pouting._

"_Fine, I'll tell it." Austin rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "So, we'd recorded about half of our album at that point. We were about to start recording a song when Jimmy got a call…"_

Austin POV

Ally and I were in our usual booth, headphones over our ears, ready to record. We hadn't been recording at the same time lately, as most of the songs required voice layering and overlap, and it was kind of comforting to be standing next to Ally again, singing like we had on that magical first day.

"You guys ready?" Jimmy's voice resonated through our headphones. Ally and I held up thumbs-up signs, signaling that we were ready to roll.

"Five, six, five six seven—" Jimmy's voice cut off just as I was taking a deep breath to prepare myself to sing. What the heck? I looked through the glass and saw Jimmy with an apologetic look on his face, mouthing an apology to us before holding up his phone and hitting the accept call button. He must've done something with the sound system, because we could no longer hear him. Ally and I gazed on as Jimmy seemed to get more excited, grinning and hanging up the phone before pushing some buttons so we could hear him again.

"Sorry guys, but we're not doing the recording today." Jimmy grinned, oblivious to Austin and I's confusion.

"Why not?" Ally said, obviously trying not to whine like a five-year-old.

"Because I got you two an interview with Cheetah Beat magazine!" Jimmy practically screamed.

I could barely believe it. Cheetah Print magazine? Despite the childish name, it is the biggest magazine out there. Even with _my _popularity, I've only been featured once, when I was just starting out, and I know Ally's only been in the tiny, one-page articles before. If we can make front page, then this album must be a bigger deal than Jimmy let on.

"What time is our appointment?" I asked, trying to keep my cool.

"Two hours, and it takes an hour to get there from this office, so we have to start getting you two ready…" Jimmy trailed off as he looked at us, realizing that we were, in no way, ready for this interview. I was wearing a huge, stained T-shirt and basketball shorts, and I hadn't even bothered to brush my hair, and Ally was wearing yoga pants, a tank top, and her hair in some kind of braid-bun-I don't even know hairstyle. I kind of thought she looked adorable…

_What are you saying! You have to act like you're in love with Kira, even if it's fake! _

"I should call your managers and tell them to bring more… appropriate clothes." Jimmy managed. "Then I need to call the body guards and the limo driver…"

"Body guards?" I exclaimed, just as Ally shouted, "Limo driver?"

Jimmy looked at us like we were a few grains of sand short of the beach. "Of course. If you're going into a place like that undisguised, we need to keep away screaming fans. Also, people always get worked up over limos and bodyguards. It makes them think you're special, even when you're not." That's too true…

"Meanwhile, you two just wait here for your managers and try not to do anything too weird, okay?" Jimmy went out into the hallway to get on his phone, leaving me and Ally alone.

"So…" Ally said, scratching the back of her neck. "Limos? Body guards?"

I nodded, a huge smile breaking out on my face. "This'll be an interesting afternoon."

Time skip of half an hour!

After a while of random conversation, Ally and I's managers walked in. As it so happened, mine was also my best friend.

"Dez!" I shouted, hugging my BGB—Best Ginger Buddy. Wait, was that racist? No, that isn't the word for it… Hair racist? Hairist?

"Austin! It's so great that you got this interview!" We did this weird little handshake-thing that we have, followed by a high-pitched, "What up?"

"Hey, Trish!" Ally greeted her manager, who was holding two dress bags and a large tote bag.

"Hey, Ally! So, let's get to the point: I brought you two outfits: this," at which point she held up a, um… _revealing _dress covered in blue sequins and glitter, and a pair of super-high heels, "And this." Then she held up a pair of brown leather boots, black tights, and a white dress and faded jean jacket. ***1 **

"Do you even have to ask?" Ally said, reaching for Option 2.

"Yeah, I figured. I'm just hoping that one of these days you'll change your mind." Trish sighed, putting down Option 1 and sliding the tote bag off of her shoulder. "I've brought several hair and makeup things for before we leave:" Trish began pulling out the items as she listed them. "Hair straightener," Trish brought out a sleek device that, if left on, could probably burn down a house, "curling iron," out came a curling iron, but doesn't Ally already have curly hair? "Brush," I can't think of a witty comment for that one… "Mascara," the pokey stick of death appeared from Trish's bag. "Eyeliner," Could they not think of a more specific name for it? "Blush," what was the point of blush when you could run around all day and get red cheeks for free? "and lipstick." Trish finished, pulling out the last item and laying it on the couch with the other items.

"Wow! Your bag is like in Mary Poppins!" Dez exclaimed. "If I put my hand in and wish for a kitten, will I get it?" Before anyone could tell him that that wasn't a good idea, Dez planted his hand in Trish's bag, rooting around and muttering, "Please be a kitten, please be a kitten…" Trish yanked his hand out of her bag. "What do you think you're doing, Elmo?" Trish yelled at him. He looked up at her tearfully. "I just wanted a kitty…" He whimpered.

Trish sighed and turned back to Ally. "Go put this on." She ordered, thrusting the outfit Ally had chosen into Ally's arms. Following her instructions, Ally headed for the bathroom.

I turned to Dez expectantly. "Shouldn't you be giving me something to change into?" I whined.

"Oh, yeah!" He brightened, reaching into his ever-present backpack and handing me… a hollowed-out watermelon?

"It's a helmet." He explained, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"This is… so cool!" I enthused, excited to have my own watermelon hat. I placed my amazing helmet on my head. "Thanks Dez!"

"Haha—NO." Trish deadpanned, pulling it off of my head. "You're not wearing this."

"But why?" I whined, upset that Trish had taken away my current most prized possession.

"You'll make Ally look bad if you wear this!" Trish said through gritted teeth, as if she was talking to a five year old.

"Ugh, fine." I grumbled, running my fingers through my hair.

"What else did you bring for him to change into?" Trish turned to Dez.

"Well, I didn't think he'd need anything else!" Dez defended himself.

"Stupid idiot… Anyways, Austin, you need something better to wear. And what's going on with your hair? We need to give you a serious makeover." Trish said, tugging my hair and smoothing out my shirt.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked, confused. I mean, you could make an argument, that my hair was pretty bad, but at least my clothes didn't smell!

"Oh, I forgot. You have no fashion sense, because you're a guy." Trish deadpanned. "So, we'll need to leave earlier than planned so we can stop by Macy's or something to get you some decent clothes, which means the time I allotted to do Ally's hair will have to go, so… it looks like Ally's hair will have to wait for the car."

Just then, Ally came back from the bathroom, the clothes she was previously wearing folded neatly under her arm. And she looked—Woah. Even now, I smile like an idiot thinking about how she looked. The outfit looked amazing on her, and if Kira hadn't already been my "girlfriend," I would've asked Ally out right then and there.

"Man, I have good taste!" Trish patted herself on the back, obviously pleased with the attire she had picked for Ally. "It look great on you!"

"Thanks!" Ally blushed, sticking her old clothes back into her bag. "So… Are we doing my hair or what?"

"Well, you see Ally, Austin needs a better outfit, so we're going to the store to get him some, so it looks like your hair will be getting the special in-car treatment!" Trish said, trying to be enthusiastic.

"Oh no…" Ally groaned.

"It wasn't _that _bad last time!" Trish defended herself.

"It was pretty bad!" Ally argued.

"Come on! It won't matter how your hair looks if Austin is wearing a freaking watermelon!" Trish screeched.

Now Ally looked confused. "Watermelon?"

Trish sighed. "I'll explain it to you in the car."

Ally heaved a sigh dramatically. "Fine."

"Let's get Jimmy and get going, party people!" Trish called out, grabbing her bags and dancing towards the exit.

"I'm not looking forward to this car ride." I informed Dez and Ally, following Trish.

Ally smirked. "That makes two of us."

"Make that three." Dez added.

_To be continued…_

**AN: *1: If you're trying to picture it and you watch MyMusic, think Country in Season 2, the episode "Origins." If you don't, go to YouTube, type in "MyMusic season 2 origins" and look for a character with curly blond hair, go to the part where the character with curly blond hair is putting on a video explaining her backstory, go to the part in the video with her backstory, and subtract the heels from her boots. Then you get a pretty good idea of Ally's outfit.**

**Yes, this is one of those filler-ey, two part chapters. The good news? Part two is scheduled to be released tomorrow (Saturday night)! That means much less waiting time on your behalf.**

**We feel like it's necessary to explain the leave of absence. It was due to several things:**

**One: We lost our computer… In Sunsets' basement. Pathetic, we know.**

**Two: Sunsets has been working on projects in History and Science, Miranda has been studying for huge History, Math and French assessments, and we've both been working on our NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) entries.**

**Three: We've been working several new stories, including (but not limited to): A bittersweet fic, two humor one-shots, a special author-inspired one-shot collection, a long-distance fic, a spinoff fic, and a school play fic. Yeah, lots of ideas… If we're on schedule, the kickoff dates for these will go something like this:**

**Humor one-shots: sometime in the next couple weeks**

**School play fic: Kicking off sometime near Thanksgiving**

**Bitersweet fic: Kicking off sometime between Thanksgiving and Winter break**

**Long-Distance fic: Kicking off Sometime during winter break**

**Spinoff fic: Kicking off sometime during February**

**Special Author-inspired one shots: These will all be posted in February and March.**

**So… yeah! We've been doing tons of prepping so hopefully we won't get as stressed out as we did with I Think I've Said Too Much and Accidentally in Love. Yes, we're aware that some of the release dates seem far away, but Thanksgiving's in a few weeks, with all these other breaks not far off. These will all be here sooner than you'd think.**


End file.
